bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Pierrot
Mad Pierrot is a dangerous, armed, and highly unstable criminal who has been pursued by Vi. He is possessed of strange abilities, and is completely deranged. Appearance He is a rotund man with short, thick limbs and tiny hands and feet. He dresses in gentleman's clothes, complete with a long coat, tophat, and white gloves. Around his neck is a clownish, ruffled collar. He carries a cane, and gives off a constant aura of danger. Beneath his tophat, a thick, trimmed gray beard, a feral smile, and glowing red eyes can be seen. Personality Violent, childlike, and emotionally volatile, Pierrot takes a savage glee in conflict and bloodshed. However, as a result of severe delusions in the past caused by the experiments done on him, he's severely frightened by cats. Any kind of cat, even just a cat doll, causes him to start screaming hysterically and fire on it. As well, he has a low threshold for actual pain - As seen where he had a complete breakdown when Vi stabbed him in the leg, weeping and thrashing. History Pierrot first appeared in a hologram carried by Vi, as she explained that he was her current target for a bounty. Soon after, she tracked him to an amusement park on a moon called Hypnos-21 - After which Mad Pierrot engaged her in battle, and came close to killing her before she escaped. He's currently hunting her across the park, apparently viewing it as a twisted game of hide-and-seek. Wherever he finds her, Pierrot's making it clear that he's aiming to kill her. At this time, after Vi managed to stab him in the thigh, Mad Pierrot disappeared to an unknown location. As revealed by Ed's hacking, Pierrot was originally a petty criminal named Tongpu. He was unwillingly made the subject of genetic experiments, attempting to make him into a super-soldier. Unfortunately, Pierrot's mind was degenerated to a child-like state, and he was going ''to be placed in an asylum for the rest of his days...However, it was around this time that he snapped. Massacring anyone between him and the exit, he escaped - And became a deadly criminal. Abilities/Weapons '''Magnetic Barrier:' A magnetic field that automatically protects Pierrot from weaponfire; appearing with a green rippling whenever a bullet impacts. However, it has one serious weakness: It only activates upon detecting a certain velocity, as Vi discovered. Anything slower than a ballistic weapon, i.e., a stab from a knife, fails to activate the barrier, and thus gets through. Gravity Diffusion: Pierrot is able to hover and fly freely, completely ignoring gravity. Like the magnetic barrier, this is a result of the experiments. Electrokinesis: It seems that Pierrot can channel electricity, making his strikes even more dangerous and allowing him to control all electrical devices. Teleportation: From what's been seen, it seems that Pierrot automatically teleports when he's very distressed. It is unknown if he can do this at will. Arsenal: Similarly to Vi, Pierrot wields a menagerie of weapons - From his cane, which contains a rapidfire gun, to flechette grenades and even a Kanoka Launcher with illegal disks. The only difference is that he carries all of his weapons in his coat. Trivia *'Pierrot' is approximately French for 'clown'. *Mad Pierrot is the first character in BZPower Battles to use a Kanoka Launcher in years. *Lussuria has called him 'Pierrot le Fou' - Roughly, 'Pierrot the Crazy One.' *Mad Pierrot delivered Vi her first near-defeat - And near-demise. *Pierrot's laughter is highly erratic. ﻿ Category:Unknown species Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by Zev